Those Who Follow
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: Set 300 years before Into Darkness. Behind every fallen hero is a great tragedy. Behind every tragedy is a great love. Behind every great man…there's an even greater woman. Khan x O.C. And the Stars were Shining Bright revamped.
1. Opening Night

Those Who Follow

* * *

**A/N:** My usual disclaimers, all copyrights go to those who rightfully own them.

I decided to reboot my story _And the Stars were Shining Bright_. The first three chapters are the same until the middle of the third one.

With all that said, enjoy and destroy.

* * *

Opening Night

Maddie Talbot counted the beat until she could begin singing Belle's opening song for _Beauty and the Beast_. Adrenaline was pounding through her and she was sure she was shaking. All of her life, she had wanted to play the role of Belle on a stage. And she was opening the rerun in the West End nonetheless! Somewhere in the audience, she knew her father was watching. He had come all the way from Baltimore to see her. Because the packed auditorium was so dim, she wasn't able to see him. But she could feel his proud green-blue eyes on her.

Everything she had worked so hard for had culminated to this day. But now…she had to focus on her character…the lonely young woman who finds comfort in her books. At least she felt some identity with Belle. While others were born with the ability to become the fastest, the strongest and the best, she had to work far harder than most.

The cast came on, the villagers who didn't understand the young heroine. Maddie focused on the book her character was reading. But it was getting harder to.

Because she was having the feeling that she was being watched. That's silly, she thought to herself, stifling a laugh. There was well over five-hundred people packed into the auditorium. Paul, the director, told the whole cast at the final rally before the overture began to play that the house had been sold out.

But there was one presence in particular. A fascinated and somewhat amused presence. It was coming downstage right, near the orchestra pit. Maybe Dad? No, couldn't be, she thought. It got so intense that she had to know who it was.

Settling herself on the fountain, Maddie allowed a single peek over her book to see who it was.

It was a man in his late twenties, just a few years older than she was. He was dressed in a silver colored jacket over dark pants. Tall. Aristocratic face. Brushed back black hair.

But what got her were those grayish-blue eyes. There was something about them…something that bade her to come closer.

**BOOM!** There was an explosion. The trance broken, Maddie jumped and saw Kyle, the Gaston, walking forward with a smoking prop blunderbuss. The man in the front row smiled, mocking her reaction. Rolling her eyes, she returned to her book and the play.

Those gray eyes still haunted her though. She could feel him watching her.

* * *

Maddie was more than a little relieved when her character had a break between scenes. She had to get that man out of her thoughts.

"Hon, your makeup is beginning to run." Deidre, the makeup lady, rushed forward with her cases of makeup. Maddie sat down on the three legged stool and allowed the plump woman run over her face with a cotton wedge lined with foundation. "Is something wrong? You look far away."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Maddie said. "Just…there's this guy in the audience who won't stop looking at me."

"Is he cute?" Deidre asked, winking.

"Yeah…somewhat…" Maddie said, trying to focus on her part. "It's not bad. I wouldn't mind it if he wasn't over analyzing me though."

"Tell you what, if you get any creepy notes or he follows you, let me know and I'll teach him how to properly treat a lady." Deidre said as she added the final touch of blush.

Maddie laughed, feeling better. "Thanks Deidre."

"Hey, anything for you, darling." Deidre winked.

By the time Maddie returned to the stage, the seat was empty and the man was gone. Oh thank goodness. She thought in relief and prepared to fend off Kyle's pretend advances. Now she can focus.

To her great surprise, she realized that she was going to miss those eyes.

* * *

The play went off without a hitch. Maddie thought as Deidre helped her get out of her golden ball gown. She could still hear the applause from the curtain call ringing in her head. Paul was passing out congratulations to the rest of the cast and crew. They were planning on going out to the hip new Indian restaurant.

"You looking forward to dinner with your dad?" Deidre asked.

"Umm-hmm." She said, wiping off the rest of her makeup with a moist disposable towel. She hadn't seen her father since she had moved to England with the production of _Beauty and the Beast_. Ever since her mom left, it had just been the two of them. He was the one who had encouraged her forward despite everyone in her way. Indeed when she and Alan were singing _No Matter What, _the song between Maurice and Belle, she was thinking of her father.

"Bet you're going to have a blast." Deidre said, finishing braiding Maddie's thick brown hair. "Now then, go out and have fun!" She said.

"Thanks." Maddie said, smoothing out her purple jacket and blue jeans and slathering some white gardenia scented perfume on her hands. But before she could meet her father, first she had to encounter the fans.

That was fine by her. Maddie thought as she stepped out through the stage entrance door to a sea of camera flashes and people cheering. There was something flattering about the attention. A little girl stepped forward, holding out a book and a big smile on her face. It was the silent request for an autograph. There was something touching about it. Maddie complied with a big smile and even offered to take a picture with her.

As she was greeting her fans, she felt the presence again. Those same blue-gray eyes…looking up, she saw him standing in a dark corner of the alleyway, smiling at her with an almost amused glance. She felt herself stepping closer and closer to him, drawn by those eyes.

The crowd soon dispelled, leaving her alone with the man. Once they were left, he spoke. "You're to be congratulated, Ms. Talbot." The man said in a smooth voice. "I especially enjoyed your reaction to Gaston's entrance."

Something sparked in her. "Well, you can blame yourself for that one, as you wouldn't stop looking and me and laughed when I jumped." Maddie said, her upset nature fueled by exhaustion and hunger. "In case you didn't know, the eye roll was for you."

"I figured. But a very stunning performance nonetheless. You certainly know how to tame the Beast." He said, a twinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Maddie!" She heard her father shouting from the alleyway entry. "Are you coming or not?"

To her relief, she knew it was time to leave. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show, Mr.…?"

"You may call me Khan." The man said, holding out his hand.

"Call me Maddie, then. Thanks for coming and have a pleasant evening." Maddie said politely as she shook his hand and left.

"Who was that?" Dad asked as Maddie reached him. He was just about her height and was on the portly side. Graying blonde hair stuck to his head, brushing against her cheek as he kissed her lovingly.

"Just a fan. You weren't interrupting anything. Ready to go out?" Maddie asked with a smile. Khan became a distant thought.

"With my daughter the star? You bet!" Dad said, smiling and whisking her away.

* * *

Maddie was feeling much better the next afternoon when she arrived, revived by a good night's sleep and food. Full of energy, she bounced through a quick run-through of the _Be Our Guest_ number. As expected, the excitement built as she went into her dressing room to get dressed into the blue peasant's dress.

The scent of roses greeted her when she came in. Inside were two large bouquets. One was from her dad. Another was from her school with the typical typed congrats.

But there was also another scent. White gardenias. Sure enough, she caught a single white gardenia sitting on the vanity. A note was attached. Maddie picked it up and read it.

~My apologies, Ms. Talbot. Next time I'll be seated somewhere where I won't be distracting you. Khan Noonien Singh. ~

"A new love interest?" Deidre asked as she came in with the all too familiar makeup cases.

"Nah," Maddie asked as she undid her braid to prepare for her role. "Just somebody apologizing for last night, that's all."

By the time Paul called everyone to the back for a rally, all thoughts of Khan Noonien Singh had been banished from Maddie's mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know I'm going to get tarred and feathered for this one. I know Khan isn't exactly the vengeful and angry superhuman that he was during _Into Darkness_. But this is Khan before he becomes that. And I'm also worried about Maddie being too flat.

Thoughts would be great.


	2. Surprise Meeting

Surprise Meeting

It wasn't until the one week mark, when Maddie was drained and ready for a break, that she next met Khan. At least her understudy, Darleen, was taking over for her for the next three days while she rested.

And it wasn't at the stage door. Surprisingly, it was in Great Ormond Children's Hospital. Maddie had been asked by Louis and Abbie Iona for an autograph for their sick daughter. Deciding to take the extra step, Maddie decided to pay the little girl a visit along with her costar, Gene, who also had the day off. They brought a stuffed Belle and Beast toy along with a poster autographed with get betters and messages of encouragement and by the cast and crew.

"Hey, Gene, thanks for coming with me." Maddie said. "I hope she likes this."

"No problem." Gene said, smiling at her. He brushed back his blonde hair. "I think she'll love it."

The two stepped out of the elevator. Mr. Iona was waiting for them at the front desk. He smiled at them. "Ms. Talbot and Mr. Berry, thank you so much for coming." He greeted them with a handshake and wide brown eyes. His dark skin had taken on a paler look, it was clear he hadn't had much sleep.

"You're welcome, Mr. Iona." Gene said, taking the man's hand. Maddie did likewise.

"Padma is this way." He said, leading the way to a small hospital room. He stopped before they went into the room. "I'm going to warn you right now, she's pretty sick." He said. The two actors nodded, braced. Iona opened the door and allowed them in. Maddie was greeted by the sight of children's toys. A girl lay in the bed, hooked up to machines and asleep. She breathed, clearly aided by machines. Sitting next to the bed was a woman with sad blue eyes and bronzed skin, recognizing her as Abbie.

Maddie noticed the sad look on Gene's face. He was thinking of Jordon and Clark, his two children. Both of them were living in New York with his ex-wife. He hadn't seen them since he took the role of Beast, despite talking to them every night through Skype. Maddie knew he missed them very much. No wonder he played such a wonderful Beast as he had a kind and generous heart. He had taken on the protective role to the rest of the cast.

As they spent the afternoon talking with the Ionas, Maddie had the strange sensation of being watched. Yet it was very familiar one…turning around, she saw Khan standing in the doorway of the room in his military uniform, smiling at her.

* * *

Khan smiled at the young woman as she looked at him. He had come here merely to visit the Ionas and offer a cure for little Padma's illness. Louis Iona, one of the world's leading computer experts could prove to be very useful to him. The Eugenics War was picking up as the Naturals, those who weren't genetically engineered as the Eugenics were, rose up to destroy those engineered to be the best.

So far the superpowers, including the United States, United Kingdom and China had stayed out of the squabbles. But it was only a matter of time…

He knew that the upcoming power vacuum would give him the opportunity to rise up and lead the warring nations to peace. Khan had already amassed some followers, genetically perfect as he was. Mr. Iona and his wife were also Eugenics though they adopted a little girl who was a Natural. While he admired the Ionas' noble intentions, he didn't much care for Naturals. They were weak and imperfect, filled with petty selfishness and disputes…but they weren't without use…

Khan wasn't expecting to run into Magdalena Talbot at hospital though. Honestly, he hadn't paid much thought to the young woman since seeing her debut on the West End. He only went because he was bored and didn't have anything else to do. It wasn't too bad, even though he had never been fond of musicals. Besides Ms. Talbot was entertaining as the bookish and eccentric Belle. Especially when she jumped at Gaston's blunderbuss firing. Had a bit of a temper though, something that amused him immensely.

Seeing Ms. Talbot there without her stage makeup and in jeans and a red sweater was…interesting…

* * *

Maddie excused herself and left the room. "Mr. Singh, a pleasure to see you again." She said, politely. "What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting the Ionas for my work." Khan said. "What are you doing here?"

"Padma Iona is a fan of _Beauty and the Beast_ and her parents asked me for an autograph. I decided to take the extra step." Maddie said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Absolutely none, Ms. Talbot." Khan said, chuckling. "Nice to see that you have a heart, many others in your profession don't."

"Maddie? Is everything ok?" Gene asked as he stepped out of the room. His dark brown eyes furrowed as he noticed Khan. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Gene. Mr. Singh, this is Gene Berry, my costar. Gene, this is Khan Singh. He saw us on opening night." Maddie said,

"A pleasure Mr. Berry." Khan said politely, shaking Gene's hand. "Your Beast was one of the best roles I've seen…next to Ms. Talbot of course."

"Thank you and it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Gene said. But Maddie knew that he was saying it out of politeness. Why didn't he like Khan? They had just met…right?

Mr. Iona stepped out. His eyes got wider upon noticing Khan, almost hopeful. "It was nice seeing you again, Ms. Talbot, Mr. Berry." Khan said before turning his attention to Mr. Iona.

Sensing they wanted some quiet, Gene and Maddie went back into the hospital room where they continued chatting with Mrs. Iona for a little while longer. That was until the doctor arrived to begin a new treatment for Padma. When Gene and Maddie left, they noticed that Abbie Iona had tucked the Beast doll they had brought underneath their daughter's arm.

Maddie smiled but it was wiped away when she saw that Gene still had that hard look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Nothing, just…be careful of Khan Singh." Gene said.

"Why? He's fine, a little arrogant and proud perhaps but he hasn't hurt me." Maddie asked.

"He's one of the more radical Eugenics." Gene said when the elevator stopped at the ground floor. "I've seen him on the news, commenting on the actions in the wars."

"Gene…I appreciate you acting like an overprotective big brother, I really do." Maddie said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "But we just met in passing. Doubt we'll ever see him again."

"I know…it's just that…well, I know you're a Natural and have worked so hard to get to where you are at now." Gene said. "Remember. _Nolite te bastardes carborundorum._"

Maddie laughed at his mock Latin. "Don't you worry about that, Gene. I won't let the bastards grind me down."

* * *

It was amazing how far somebody would go to save their child. Khan thought as he watched Iona inject the sample of his blood into Padma's IV. The little girl slept with the Beast toy beneath her arm. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. But Khan knew that the cells were beginning to regenerate inside the little girl's frail body.

Once the Ionas saw that their daughter was healing, they would be putty in his hands. He'd gain faithful followers out of them.

At once, the vital signs began to improve dramatically. Louis Iona looked at Khan gratefully. Khan felt himself smiling inside.

They were his now…


	3. A Reversal of Fortune

A Reversal of Fortune

Maddie was surprised after the show a few days after visiting Padma. She was leaving the stage door when a little girl ran up to her and gave her a hug. Maddie looked down to see a vibrant little girl with dark hair and eyes. Dangling on her arm was a Belle and Beast doll.

"Padma Iona?" Maddie asked as Abbie Iona stepped forward. The little girl nodded, bouncing around.

"The show was so wonderful, Maddie! Oh, you don't mind if I call you Maddie, now do you? I like it, it's such a pretty name! But anyway, Lefou was _so_ funny! And so was Lumiere! And Cogsworth! But not Gaston, he's so mean…"

Maddie was stunned. A few days ago, the little girl was seemingly at death's door. Now here she was, bouncing around and looking as happy and healthy as any child should.

"I'm so sorry about that, Ms. Talbot." Abbie said, grabbing the little girl by the shoulder. "She's so excited to see you."

"No! It's fine!" Maddie said as she embraced the little girl. "It's so wonderful to see you feeling so much better."

"And it's all thanks to Mr. Khan! He gave some blood to me and made me feel so much better!" Padma said before turning to Gene, who was stepping out behind Maddie.

Maddie felt the cool gray-blue eyes on her. Looking up, she saw Khan standing in a corner of the alleyway, his arms folded across his chest. He saved that little girl's life…Maddie couldn't help but smile in thanks at him.

He nodded as if to accept her thanks, a smile crossing his face. Maddie turned to answer a question. But she was antsy. She wanted to thank him properly for saving Padma's life.

She was so happy when the last person left and she was finally free. Maddie turned to where she saw Khan standing. "Hey, I want to thank you for…"

But he was gone without a trace.

* * *

From then on, Maddie could count on Khan being at the back door at the end of every performance. He would stand in the shadows, smiling and nodding at her as she signed autographs and took photographs. Yet he'd always be long gone by the time the fans would leave her be.

It was odd to be sure. But Maddie grew accustomed to it. So much so that it surprised her one night when he finally did call out to her. "Well Ms. Talbot, aren't you going to say hello to me?" He chuckled as Maddie jumped. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be there, Mr. Singh. You're always gone by the time I'm free." Maddie said. "What made you decide to stay behind this time?" She asked as she folded up her jacket collar against the nippy April air.

"I haven't seen you for a while." Khan said, shrugging his shoulders. "Is that good enough reason?"

"Ok, fair enough. I was beginning to wonder if I had a stalker." Maddie said, teasing.

"I'll try to lose that image then." Khan said before offering his arm. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Sensing that he wasn't going to hurt her, Maddie looped her arm around his. They walked in silence for a while, hearing London's sounds around them. After a while, Maddie decided to ask him something. "When you don't stalk me, what do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I work for the government." Khan said.

"Oh, so top secret stuff?" Maddie asked in a teasing voice. '"Like you can tell me but then you'd have to kill me?"

"Something like that, yes." Khan chuckled. "Before I forget, congratulations on your nominations."

That's right…Maddie had forgotten about the awards ceremony. _Beauty and the Beast_ was expected to take home every one of them including Best Revival of a Musical. The Royal Family was expected to attend the awards ceremony the next day. "Thank you…" that reminded her. "Hey, I was wondering if you want to go with me. I mean, you did heal Padma and I want to properly thank you. Come on, it'll be fun."

Khan smiled. "I would love to…but I have a meeting tomorrow."

"Oh," Maddie said, feeling disappointed. "I see."

"Tell you what, how about I meet up with you after your next show? Then you can thank me." Khan said.

"That would be perfect."

* * *

Of course there was no meeting. Khan thought as he escorted Maddie to her flat. It was an excuse to stay away from her.

Because he noticed that his feelings around her were changing. He had seen how she acted around fans and others. So kind. So considerate. So caring. The shows took a toll on her. She always seemed exhausted at the end of every night, her blue-green eyes not as spirited. But the fact that she remained so courteous and good natured throughout everything…it was impressive to be sure.

At first, it seemed that she was everything he was looking for in a follower. What kind of things can she do for him? With her skills in charisma and acting, she could spread their message and many would come given her reputation as a popular actress on the West End. Her kind heart and inborn goodness, a weakness to other Eugenics, could prove to be useful to him. She could be easily bent to his will…

Yet there was a problem. He had his suspicions when he first saw her performance. It wasn't as perfect as other Eugenics who made their careers on the stage. But his sources confirmed it.

Maddie was a Natural. Imperfect. Weak. Fragile. He could crush her with no more effort than it took to crush a tin. True, she could be saucy and sarcastic at times. But she would have no place in the world he was going to create.

"Thank you for walking me home, Mr. Singh." Maddie said as they stopped in front of the flat door.

The way she said it surprised Khan. She was saying it as if she were really grateful. Despite himself, he allowed a smile. "You're welcome, Ms. Talbot. I'll see you after your next performance."

"I look forward to it." Maddie said as she unlocked the door and stepped in.

* * *

The awards show was as wonderful as Maddie had dreamed it would be. They performed some numbers for the showcase and now the entire auditorium was rising to their feet. A smile on her face, Maddie took hands with her fellow cast members and bowed to the royal box before turning to the audience. Her golden ball gown swished as she bowed.

**BOOM!** A loud explosion rattled the building. Maddie felt herself being thrown to the ground. Glass cracked and the masonry began to fall down. People screamed.

"What was that?!" Gene shouted as he stood up and pulled Maddie to her feet. His blue embroidered Prince costume was covered with masonry dust. Maddie surveyed the damage.

An explosion had torn open the main floor. People and body parts were flung around, screaming and injured. Time to take charge. Maddie thought. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Maddie shouted, holding up her gloved hands. People stopped. "It's important that you all remain calm! Slowly head to the nearest exit if you can!"

Maddie noticed Paul in the audience, he was unharmed but looked shocked. "Call for help." She mouthed, holding her hand to her ear. Getting the hint, Paul took out his cell phone. She turned to her cast members. "Helen," she said to their Mrs. Potts who was clinging to Colin, their Chip. "Get Colin out of here. Stay with him until his parents come to get him. The rest of us are going to help people get out." She ordered. Helen nodded and wrapped her arm around Colin's shoulder and led the young boy away.

"Maddie!" A weak voice called out next to her. Looking down, she saw Alan pinned by a large piece of masonry. He looked at her. Her Maurice.

"Help me, Gene!" Maddie said, kneeling by the man and beginning to pull the rubble off of Alan. "Hold on, Alan. We're going to get you out of here."

"Looks like I've gotten myself into a real jam." Alan tried to joke.

"Nice to see that you haven't lost your sense of humor." Maddie said. Gene, Kyle and the other cast members knelt beside her and began digging out Alan.

There was the distant sound of rumbling. More masonry began to fall. The calm that had happened was being taken over by the sounds of screaming and people trying to flee. Alan's light brown eyes widened in surprise. "Get out of here!" He shouted.

"No!" Maddie shouted. They had almost freed him except for one last piece of masonry.

"Go!" Alan shouted. Gene began tugging on her sleeve. Maddie saw it in his eyes. He had resigned himself to his fate. "Now!" Gene grabbed Maddie and began more or less dragging her towards the stage door. The rest of the cast followed suit, leaving Alan behind.

They ran out as a loud rumble shook the ground. Maddie watched as the roof caved in.

Maddie felt herself fall to her knees. Gene's hands touched her shoulders but she couldn't feel it.

It slowly sank in as Maddie realized what had happened.

This was no accident. A bomb had gone off. Several people had been injured. Many more were probably dead.

But people needed help. That gave her a new resolve. Maddie got up. "Come on, we need to help people get out." She said. "Helen and Colin stay here." Maddie pointed at half the cast. "You half go to the front and begin helping people out. The rest of us will be dig out here." Maddie went back inside and beginning to dig. The half she had of the cast joined her and they began to remove debris.

* * *

Khan was in his office when his aide, Joachim, ran in. "Did you hear, Lieutenant?! A bomb ripped through the Shatner Theater! The whole building just collapsed!"

"What?!" Khan shouted as he jumped up from his desk.

"A radical group of Naturals from the East took credit for it. We've been called to Whitehall."

This was his chance…Khan thought as a smile crossed his face. Now the gears had been set into motion. This was his chance to rise up and bring peace…his world would come into fruition…

But another thought distressed him. The Shatner Theater. That's where the awards ceremony was being hosted…Maddie! Maddie was there! "Do you know the location of Magdalena Talbot? She was attending there." Khan said more calmly than he felt.

"The actress from _Beauty and the Beast_? Yes, she survived and is on her way home."

"Good." Khan said. Pushing Maddie out of his mind, he went to the meeting. All of the while, he thought of how his chance for advancement had come.

This was what he had been engineered to do. Lead the weaker souls to peace…

* * *

"What a night." Gene said as he escorted Maddie back to her apartment. His blue eyes were red and there were scratches on his face from the bombing. They had spent a long night digging out survivors and giving statements to the police.

"Yeah." Maddie said, unlocking her door and stepping into the room. Outside the big bay window, Maddie could see the sun rising in the distance. She was exhausted but doubted she could sleep. The thought of Alan dying troubled her immensely.

"Hey, you don't mind if I crash here?" Gene asked, yawning. "I don't think I can drive back to my apartment without falling asleep."

"Yeah. It's fine." Maddie said with a smile. "The futon's available. I'll get a blanket and pillow for you."

"Thanks, Maddie." Gene said, sitting down on said futon. She left, getting the pillow and blanket from the hall closet. She came back to see Gene looking at a text on his phone. He looked sad. "Just heard from Paul. Alan didn't make it." Gene said to her.

"No…" Maddie said, not wanting to believe it. She was remembering the first workshop they had together back in New York. Alan's sense of humor always managed to bring a smile to everyone's face. Now he was gone.

"I'm sorry, Maddie." Gene said, getting up and hugging her.

For a long time, they stood together in that embrace and silently watched the sun come up.

* * *

Khan didn't get back to his Spartan-like quarters until dawn. The meeting was successful, troops were being organized to their stations. He felt a calm excitement. Of course, all that waited was an official declaration of war. But Parliament would surely issue one, considering some of the members of the Royal Family were killed and the outrage expressed by many.

He wasn't tired. No surprise there, considering he needed minimal rest and food to function. That and he could see the vast world waiting for him.

Sitting on the bed was the morning edition of _The_ _Times_. Joachim must've brought it as he did. The front page was a full color photograph with the headline:** TRAGEDY STRIKES AWARDS SHOW.**

Surprisingly, the front photograph was of a familiar young woman in a golden ball gown digging through debris. Standing next to her was a man in a familiar blue costume. Khan recognized them as Maddie and Berry, the two stars of _Beauty and the Beast_. Below that in small letters was the caption; _The cast of Beauty and the Beast digging out survivors. Miss Magdalena Talbot (Belle) is being called a heroine for urging calm and organizing the preliminary rescue parties._

Maddie…Maddie a heroine? Khan thought as he read the report.

Now he might have found a use for her after all…a poster child for his regime...

* * *

**A/N:** Here we are. Maddie is staying in London and Khan's plans have been put into motion.


	4. A Reluctant Hero

A Reluctant Hero

The first show without Alan was very difficult. Maddie thought as she prepared to leave the theater through the stage door. Paul kindly gave them a couple of days off to grieve. But 'the show must go on' as Alan would say. In any case, this was to raise money for The Young Actor's Charity in Alan's honor. Maddie remembered how Alan was one of the charity's biggest sponsors. The charity's board-members were even talking about naming a scholarship after him.

While Alan's understudy, Howie, was a generous man and an excellent Maurice, it still wasn't the same. The show was wonderful as expected. But backstage was a different story. There was an air of melancholy. Everyone walked around in a haze.

"You ok?" Gene asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, just thinking of Alan, that's all." Maddie said.

"I know, I miss the old fart too." He said before chuckling. "Remember when he showed up to rehearsal wearing that stupid pink hat? The only reason he wore it was to see if we could get through the show without laughing. Even issued a bet of twenty-five dollars to the first person who wouldn't break character."

"And of course it ended with all of us on the floor in tears, laughing so hard. Even Paul couldn't keep a straight face. In the end, all of us had to pay Alan." Maddie laughed. Gene opened the door to the sight of camera flashes and questions being hurled.

"What the…?" Gene said, holding his hands up to his head.

"Ms. Talbot!"

"Ms. Talbot!"

"How does it feel to be the heroine of the day?!"

"Were you scared at all?!"

"Oh great, it's the press…" Gene groaned as he tried to help Maddie get out. But they were trapped.

Maddie felt overwhelmed. She didn't mean to be a hero. She was only doing what was right. Why can't they recognize that?

Someone grabbed Maddie's hand. "Out of the way!" A familiar voice shouted out and yanked her though the crowd. It was Khan. There was a car at the end of the alleyway. "Get in." Khan said. Maddie climbed in and he got in next to her. "Go Joachim." He ordered the driver. The car took off.

"Thanks." Maddie said with a relieved sigh. "I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to escape those vultures."

"You're welcome Ms. Talbot." Khan said. "I said I would see you at your next performance and I must say it was a truly heartfelt one." He said in a complimentary tone.

Maddie wasn't sure what to make of that. Khan isn't someone who would heap on lavish praise. "Thank you." She said as Joachim turned a corner.

"Have you eaten?" Khan asked. Before she could answer, her stomach rumbled. Khan chuckled as she turned red. "That answers my question." The car stopped before a Japanese restaurant. "May I treat you to dinner, then?" Khan asked as he opened the door and held out his hand. When she didn't move to take it, he smiled. "You said at our last meeting that you wanted to 'make it up' for how I helped Padma Iona. Here's how you can."

Maddie decided to go along. "Sure." She said as she got out and they went inside. The smells of roasting meats filled the air. Apparently Khan was a regular as a host immediately walked them over to a table in the back. It was a small table that just sat two. Maddie sat down on one side and Khan on the other.

* * *

Khan studied Maddie. She seemed a little withdrawn and shaken. No doubt that this was because of the death of her costar and the traumatic experience of the bombing itself. Or maybe she wasn't sure if she liked the identity of being known as a hero.

"I understand you helped the survivors of the bombing." Khan said when the host had left their menus and took their drink orders.

"I just did the right thing." Maddie said, shrugging. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all, Ms. Talbot. I was just about to say that it was very brave of you." Khan said.

"Maybe a little. Do you know who did it? I…I don't watch the news." Maddie said.

"Yes, we do." Khan said, sipping his water. "A radical terrorist cell of Naturals calling themselves the God-Given took credit for it. They claimed that it was retaliation for Eugenics and Naturals living side by side. Tensions are heightening, Ms. Talbot."

"Do you…do you think England will join the Eugenics War?" Maddie asked nervously.

Khan knew it was a matter of time before the declaration of war was made. His plan was to get her full-fledged support by showing himself as a peace-broker. "I hope not, Ms. Talbot." Khan said with a sigh. "Even though my career is with the military, it'll be a sheer waste. Not just of materials. But of life itself. But, such decisions are not in my jurisdiction. I merely do as my commander orders."

"Thank you." Maddie said as the waiter returned with the hot tea she ordered. Khan slowly savored his warm _sake_. "Just wish that Eugenics would see that not all Naturals are as bad as the God-Given. But the minority _always_ has to give the majority a bad name now doesn't it?"

"I know you aren't a radical, Ms. Talbot." Khan said, putting down his _sake_. "And I hope that you know that not all of us Eugenics are hell-bent to conquer the world." Khan had no intention of becoming a new Napoleon, Hitler or Stalin. He merely wanted to bring peace as he was engineered to do. To let them see what the Eugenics can do. Let the Naturals worry about unimportant things instead of killing each other off over base necessities.

"Well, then what _do_ you want?" Maddie asked, helping herself to more tea.

_That_ was the question he was waiting for. Khan thought triumphantly. Now to see if she was receptive to the idea.

"To bring peace to a world at war. Everywhere around the world, people squabble over resources like food, water, fuel and security. It's the way it's been for as long as mankind has been around." Khan said. "The technology is there to see to mankind's wants. I would put my best in charge of their respective fields. Soon the world would have enough to cover their wants."

"Then who would they answer to?" Maddie asked, clearly intrigued. "You?"

"I would only pick the ones unnervingly loyal." Khan said.

"And then, who would _you_ answer to?" Maddie said. "Your Lord Acton once said 'power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men.' You would be walking on a slippery slope and soon end up reviled like Stalin and Hitler."

"Very true. But your Benjamin Franklin said once 'those who would give up essential liberty for a little temporary safety deserves no liberty.'" Khan said, feeling stimulated by this discussion. Who knew a Natural could keep up?

"You're missing the key part of that quote. 'Nor safety'. In any case, no matter what you try to say or do, you will be hated for taking away men's freedoms despite promising peace and resources in place." Maddie retorted and a bright smile crossed her face. Now it was his turn to be intrigued. Khan chuckled. "What's so funny?" Maddie asked, her eyebrow rising in confusion.

"I'm impressed that there's a brain behind that pretty face of yours. Where did you learn so much?" He asked her.

Maddie looked a little uncomfortable at his comment. "My father, Dr. Dennis Talbot, teaches law at UMB's graduate school. That's short for the University of Maryland, Baltimore. That's my hometown. Anyway Dad would invite his friends over for dinner all of the time. Of course, they'd more or less talk the sun up. When I was a kid, he used to let me stay up to listen and even included me in the discussions. We'd talk about so many things. Politics. History. Music. Art. Literature. Even popular culture." Maddie said with a laugh.

"And you became an actress as opposed to a professor?" Khan asked.

"Hey, my first love was and always will be the stage. There's just something about the world that pulled me to it the first time Dad took me to a play." Maddie said. "It's not something I can describe. So…what do you recommend from the menu?"

* * *

It was late by the time Khan took Maddie home. They spent hours talking at the restaurant. Maddie had found herself surprised by just how cultured he was. "First time I've had this much fun going out with someone. Thanks for taking me out."

"Thank _you_, Ms. Talbot. I didn't imagine our discussion would become so…interesting…" Khan said. "Have a good rest of your evening."

"You too." Maddie said as she unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside. Once on the other side, she bolted the door. Her cell phone rang. Checking it, Maddie saw that she had several texts from Gene.

_Where r u? Getting worried. Call me when u can._

Despite it being nearly three in the morning, Maddie did as he requested and dialed Gene's number.

"Maddie? Is that you?" He asked, sounding tired.

"Hey Gene. Sorry for missing your texts." Maddie said, sitting down.

"Where the hell were you?! Paul about called the cops when you vanished like that!" Gene said, sounding angry.

"I'm fine. I'm back in my apartment with the door locked and bolted." Maddie said, taking off her shoes. "Mr. Singh got me through that crowd of paparazzi. Took me out for dinner and just dropped me off at home."

Gene paused. "Maddie, didn't I tell you to be careful of him earlier?" He finally said, scolding her.

"It was fine! We talked about a lot of stuff. You'd be surprised at how pleasant he was to me." Maddie said. "Don't tell me you're jealous." She added in a slightly teasing tone.

"I'm not!" Gene said, a little more defensively than Maddie was expecting.

"Relax, Gene. Sheesh." Maddie said. "I was only teasing."

"I know that Maddie." Gene said. "Jesus, just be careful around him."

"I will. Just so you know, nothing happened between us." Maddie said. "Doubt anything will."

"You better not forget what I said. And text Paul when you're done. He's been worried." Gene said.

Maddie laughed. "Will do, Gene. Have a good night."

"You too." Gene said, hanging up.

* * *

The next day, the scent of gardenias greeted Maddie as she entered her dressing room. Sitting on the vanity was a bouquet of them. Attached was a handwritten note.

~Ms. Talbot. Thank you for the stimulating conversation last night. I remain your humble servant. Khan Noonien Singh~


End file.
